remember me
by crazypersonfromalandfarfaraway
Summary: Jason's pov of returning to camp Jupiter and meeting Reyna again and struggling with his feelings for both reyna and Piper.This fan fiction mainly focuses on Reyna and Jason, as Jason rediscovers what he forgot in the last 8 months.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

* * *

_Sick._

Sick with excitement and nervousness.

That's what Jason felt as he paced up and down the Argo 2. His hands were sweaty and even his toes were slightly curled in his shoes.

"Jason, it's going to be fine" Annabeth said to him, even though she was more of a wreck that him.

"Oh yeah sure." He replied, trying to sound calm but failing badly to his nerves.

"Jason..." Annabeth let out a small breath and looked him square in the eye, "it has to be"

Jason simply nodded, the look on Annabeth's face, and more importantly, the truth of those words brought home the reality of the situation. It gave him enough strength to open the door of Argo 2 and step outside.

When he did, the emotions he felt were unspeakably amazing. He felt relieved and at peace; he finally felt as though he belonged somewhere; and that army of about 200 Roman warriors? It didn't scare him, he belonged with them, and he was one of them.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth beside him, scanning the surrounding army. He heard a small gasp behind him and felt someone grab his hand. was Piper. Leo simply said "oh", which considering that Leo normally had a lot more to say, was definitely an interesting reaction.

Jason scanned the crowd. He didn't have all his memories back, but he knew who he had to look for.

Reyna.

He would have to answer to her, since she was the leader. She has olive skin and dark hair and eyes. What was their relationship like? He didn't know, because his missing memories are mainly of her. What he did know, was that every time he thought of her name, he lost focus on everything else and it made him question what he was doing with Piper.

He heard Annabeth release a small gasp and he turned to her. She was staring straight ahead, unblinking.

Jason followed her line of sight and it rested on a dark haired boy with green eyes. Percy Jackson. Next to Percy Jackson was a Pegasus carrying a dark haired, dark eyed girl. Jason and the girl stare at each other.

Reyna.

Damn. Whatever little memories he did have of her did not compare to what she was in reality.

Her posture was impeccable and elegant as she sat on her Pegasus, the image of a great leader. A few strands of hair were free from her braid and while they were curled rather attractively around her face, Jason's fingers itched to brush them away. Her lips were moulded into a small heavenly smile, so small that Jason had to look hard to make sure it was really there. Her eyes were filled with emotions so strong, so happy to say the least, that it almost took his breath from him.

Once again his hands became wet and his toes curled in his shoes, her eyes so dark and bewitching, he could lose himself in them. His throat became dry.

For a reason he did know, or more likely didn't remember, he had an urge to run to Reyna and hug her tightly, but for the sake of their predicament, he knew he couldn't.

Reyna's voice broke his thoughts.

"I, Reyna, praetor of the twelfth region, senator of New Rome, and daughter of Bellona, welcome you, Jason Grace, former praetor of the first legion, son of Jupiter, back to New Rome."

A loud noise of approval was made by the surrounding army, and despite being taken aback by being referred to as the former praetor, Jason smiled.

_Ahhh...home,_ he thought to himself.

"As with tradition, all children of Rome are gladly welcomed back, and as you are a former praetor, it is my pleasure to welcome you."

Again a sound of approval, and Jason was certain the great leader standing before him was smiling now.

"However, your companions must identify themselves and their business here."

Complete and utter silence ensued.

Jason nodded and looked to Annabeth.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite" Piper piped.

Everyone expected to hear Leo introduce himself, but he didn't. Jason glanced at him and saw him gaping at Reyna. Jason grinded his teeth and hissed "Leo".

"Err...oh right...I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus"

Then Annabeth continued.

"We come in peace. We are in search of one, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And two, we..."

She faltered, unsure of how to explain everything in one sentence.

"We come bearing the news that the prophecy of the seven is upon us, and in order to fulfil this prophecy, we must work together. Romans and Greeks that is."

Jason finished for Annabeth. His voice was powerful and demanding. It was his praetor voice, his roman voice. The voice of a warrior set on being heard, on doing his duty.

His eyes echoed the tone of his voice, it was cold and commanding. For effect he turned his electric blue eyes on those nearest to him, challenging them to defy his allegations. When he was done, he rested his eyes on Reyna once again, but there was a softer, more civilized emotion lighting his eyes, as though he was begging her to believe him.

Reyna cocked her head sideways, and it amazed Jason how something so simple and common could look so unique on her.

"So it is true then, there is another camp. A Greek one"

"Yes" Annabeth stated and a nervous murmur went through the army.

"Silence!" Reyna shouted and the army obeyed. She then swallowed as though calming herself.

"There is no one else aboard?" Reyna asked, looking directly at Jason.

"No one else" Jason replied evenly.

"Very well then, you all will accompany us to the Principia. First cohort, you will stand guard of their...ship."

Jason and the rest walked towards Percy and Reyna, while simultaneously a large portion of the army moved forward towards the Argo 2. Leo looked panic and blurted out, "hey man, err...they not going to harm my baby right?"

Jason looked at him and then at Reyna. He raised his eyebrow and pointed his thumb at the Argo 2.

Reyna bit her lip to hold back a smile, something that entranced Jason.

"First cohort. You are not to enter the ship unless it is absolutely necessary. Nor are you to allow entrance to anyone but the Greeks. Understood?"

Once again a loud noise erupted. The roman demigods were banging their armours with their weapons.

"Yes praetor. Senātus Populusque Rōmānus"

Reyna looked at Jason with eyebrow raised and a smile tugged at her lips, until she saw his hand linked with Piper's. Her eyes grew angry, and her smile disappeared, and yet there was no missing the hurt behind it. Jason quickly slid his hand out of Piper's and made a fist at his side. Only later did he realise that he probably hurt Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

The walk to the Principia was a long one. Everyone in New Rome appeared eager to welcome Jason, the majority of the Roman demigods hardly paying attention to the fact that Greek demigods walked through New Rome.

Jason was having the time of his life. After 8 months he finally felt as though he belonged somewhere.

He caught a couple of glances of Annabeth taking in the architecture, and in front of her, Percy Jackson kept turning around to look at her, a crazy happy smile on his face each time.

"Err...hey man..." Jason barely heard Leo.

"Am...Are those ghosts?" Jason looked at Leo and burst out laughing.

"They're Lares; house ghosts. They are an important aspect of Camp Jupiter."

Leo nodded and Jason snickered still. Then he saw Piper trailing closely by his side. She looked a little scared.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You okay?"

"Am..." she nodded nervously.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Jason said encouragingly and then removed his hand. He didn't want to hold her hand even though he knew she wanted him to, but the fact was, within the last 5-10 minutes of him being home, his life had become a bit more complicated than before.

They stopped. They had arrived at the principia. Reyna came off her Pegasus_. _

_What's his name again? Slappy? Skippy? Whippy? _Jason thought to himself.

"Our visitors will be questioned here at the principia. We will then hold an emergency senate meeting. You all shall be informed of all decisions and outcomes at muster. Until then, do not crowd around the principia. Go about your normal business. Now disperse." Reyna's voice echoed and soon enough, everyone was walking away from the principia. Jason could hear murmurs of excitement, fear, hatred and worry as the Greek demigods were now taken notice of.

Jason almost double over laughing when Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her into the principia. Reyna's only reaction was to slap her forehead and mutter something rather threateningly as her stalked in after them.

Jason followed her in. When he stepped inside, he saw that Percy and Annabeth were only barely inside, and that while Annabeth was arguing with Percy for "running off", Percy was chanting "listen to me...listen to me", both of them would kiss each other randomly and resume their respective arguing and chanting.

It was an amusing sight so Jason looked at them for a while; they were oblivious to everything. After a while, Jason turned towards Reyna, who was sitting on her desk, behind her stood Aurum and Argentum.

She seemed nervous and...dear he say it? Slightly afraid.

He walked slowly towards her. His hands in his jeans pocket. A nervous smile threatened to erupt from his lips. Even though he barely had memories of her, the way his skin tingled and his stomach fluttered nervously; the way his breathing hitched as he neared her, he knew that she was someone who did, and who will always mean a lot to him.

He just hoped she wouldn't be too hard on him for disappearing or for not remembering her; after all, it was all the work of Juno. It was the will of the Goddess.

More importantly though, he hoped she wouldn't kiss him in front of Piper, at least not until he is ready to deal with such a situation.

A smile curved his lips.

"I see the mighty jelly bean bowl is still present. Lucky thing i didn't snatch that up and disappear right?

Reyna smiled at him and slid of the table into his arms. For a few minutes they clung to each other. Both hearts hammering in their respective chest until finally, a single slow rhythm was reached between them.

"I knew it. They kept saying that you wouldn't come back...that you were..." Reyna shook her head, as though trying to rid herself of some dreadful thought. "I never believed it...I never stopped looking for you...I always knew you'd come back."

Reyna was talking into Jason's t-shirt, but he heard her, more importantly he heard how happy and relieved she was. At the same time, he heard how tired her voice sounded. Looking after New Rome for 8 months would have been really hard, especially since she was alone. Jason wasn't even sure he could so that.

Reyna look up at him. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. He brushed a few strands from her face and realised that her hair was silky soft and her skin was smooth and soft. Her pink lips were slightly parted and Jason had the urge to trace it with his thumb.

The only flaw he found was the dark circles under her eyes.

_I never stopped looking for you._ Those dark circles confirmed that.

Reyna licked her lips. "Jason, Percy Hazel and Frank, they were sent on a dangerous quest, one that seemed hopeless...what about you? Were you safe? Were you in any danger? Or harmed?" Reyna's eyes frantically scanned Jason's face and shoulders, as though trying to find his injury.

Jason bit his tongue from telling her that he almost died, but thanks to Piper he didn't.

Piper!

Crap.

"I'm fine Reyna really" Jason said as he tried to put some distance between them. He turned towards the others and saw Leo and Piper standing awkwardly while Percy had his arm around Annabeth. Leo gave Jason thumbs up while Piper refused to meet his eyes.

"So you're Jason Grace. I've heard a lot about you, and by alot," Percy's eyes slid to Reyna and a mischievous grin played at the corner of his lips "I mean alot. From everybody of course." Percy sobered up, probably because Reyna was giving him her killer eyes. "Oh hey, you related to Thalia?"

"Yes actually" Jason smiled "she's my sister." Percy appeared to have been stunned into stupidity as he gaped at Jason and then Annabeth, whose only response was "I'll explain later seaweed brain."

"By the way, Percy Jackson, you should know you're all she talks about." Jason said, nodding to Annabeth who blushed.

"Good, because she's all I remembered. She's why I'm still alive." Percy said and Annabeth blushed even more.

That was a low blow to Jason. Percy remembered her? He actually remembered something? While he, Jason Grace was left with no memories and people he didn't know? Not that he was complaining about Piper or Leo...it's just that...it would have been nice to remember something...someone...

Only then did Jason realise that Percy would rest his gaze on Reyna and then back on Annabeth. _What the...? _

Just then, Hazel and Frank came in. Hazel and Jason grinned at each other.

"So the saving grace returns" Hazel said teasingly and Jason wrinkled his nose and laughed.

Afterwards, official introductions were made, and Jason wondered why Hazel acted so odd with Leo.

"Okay, so, how are we going to do this?" Reyna asked, bringing everyone's attention to the quest at hand.

"Percy spoke up, his voice a little shaky as though he was going to say something he'd rather not have to say.

"Am...Reyna you think maybe we three should..."

Percy didn't finish because Reyna was shaking her head.

"No Percy, we have more important things to discuss. The prophecy of the 7 has to be fulfilled and if we...well if we intend to work together...Greeks and Romans...well" Reyna stopped and bit her lip.

"It's never happened before." Annabeth said and Reyna nodded.

"We're going to need to convince them." Reyna continued

"Them?" Piper asked

"The senate" Reyna explained.

"But you believe us right" Jason asked, needing her to say yes for some reason.

Reyna looked at him and smiled at him as though questioning his sanity "Of course I do." Jason nodded, relief flooding through him.

Reyna continued.

"But Octavian isn't going to. He is going to try to ensure that the Greeks remain our enemies, and you, Jason, he is going to attack you for disappearing."

Jason nodded again.

Octavian.

Jason was never particularly fond of their auger. Gritting his teeth, he asked "where is he by the way?"

"Probably with his next victim" Percy replied.

"Victim?" Leo asked, while Piper and Annabeth wore worried expressions.

"He sacrifices teddy bears so see the future" Jason replied.

"Oh my panda...poor Bamboo... he was such a good pillow" Percy added.

Piper laughed while Annabeth look as though she was trying not to roll her eyes at him. Reyna on the other hand, rolled her eyes, making Jason laugh at her expression.

"Bamboo" Leo repeated and Percy nodded. "Why kill a panda named bamboo? Man that's just cold. C.O.L.D. What did he do cut his head off?"

"Err...nope...he guts them." Frank replied.

"People, focus please." Reyna said.

"But..."

"Look, he guts our teddies, but that's not why we have to worry about him. The fact is, Octavian is one of the more verbally gifted persons. He is capable of persuading people and he can do that without casting suspicion on himself. Plus his position as auger can interfere with the quest, with what help the Romans will give."

"Reyna's right, I'm actually surprised Percy's the praetor and not Octavian. No offense to you of course." Jason offered.

"None taken...I've seen him in action he can change a lot of minds, especially if he is able to plant some form of doubt." Percy replied, leaving everyone with a little more dread in their stomach.

"Well, aren't you guys the leaders, can't you just approve help for us and let us go?" Piper asked

"No, Rome was built on democracy and we can't act unless there is full agreement between all senate members." Reyna explained, and Piper nodded.

Again silence, at least until Leo spoke.

"Hey, what are the jelly beans for? They so don't go with the deco man."

Reyna and Jason smirked evilly at each other, while Percy said, "I have yet to learn its purpose."

Jason felt oddly happy at those words, the jelly bean bowl was still his and Reyna's secret.

"They're jelly beans seaweed brain, maybe there for eating?" Annabeth said to Percy, stating the annoyingly obvious. Jason grinned openly and Reyna tried to hide hers.

"oh no wise girl, even things that innocent in the hands of the daughter of Bellona automatically becomes a weapon." Jason laughed as Reyna glared at Percy. Annabeth looked annoyed at Percy's bluntness, while Piper looked freaked and Leo looked oddly excited.

"Maybe, Reyna you should take your dogs with you to the senate meeting." Hazel said quietly. Everyone looked to her.

"Octavian is going to attack Jason by saying he is lying, but if Aurum and Argentum are there, then they can prove that Jason is telling the truth."

"Okay, what dogs and how exactly are they going to help?" Leo asked Hazel, who quickly retreated a step behind Frank.

"Aurum. Argentum. Come" Reyna said in a loud, commanding tone.

When the silver and gold dog left their position and came to Reyna's side; Leo's face lit up with excitement. "Oh yea baby, now we're talking" he said as he rubbed his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading. You people are awesome! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

* * *

Jason walked beside Reyna as they headed to the senate meeting. They weren't touching. In fact they were about a foot apart, yet Jason could feel a light electric sensation run along his body. It was as though his body rejoiced at being with her again.

But his mind, it only whispered to him that he was hurting Piper. Sweet, pretty, shy Piper, who had been such a great comfort to him in the last 8 months, and who still continued to be so.

Yet still, another voice spoke, and it spoke on Reyna's behalf; saying that she waited 8 months for him, and would probably have waited more if he wasn't here today. In fact, she was probably still waiting for him to take her in his arms and kiss her.

Jason was getting a headache from simply thinking. And considering that he had so much thinking to do...it didn't bode well for him. Especially when it felt as though his mind and body were at war with each other, his heart unfortunately, was the victim.

They reached Terminus, roman god of boundaries, who instructed them to remove all their weapons. Jason was listening to Leo fuss about having to part with his tool bag when Reyna saw his sword.

"Hey where's your coin?" she asked, her head cocked to one side and Jason had to avert his eyes form her bare neck.

"It...Err...Well it broke...Long story" he said, smiling crookedly and Reyna's eyes opened slightly bigger as amusement fill them.

"We have more you know, if you want to switch swords" she said, raising and eyebrow when Jason shook his head.

"Juno gave me this...I'm guessing to switch it would be to annoy her, and since I still don't have all my memories...I'd like to not annoy the goddess." Jason explained.

Reyna wrinkled her nose and smiled at the same time.

"What?" Jason asked her, putting on a puppy face when she shook her head.

She laughed. It was beautiful.

Shrugging she said "I don't know...It's just that ...well Juno took you form me...from us...here at camp for 8 months and...Well I don't think I'm as fond of her as I was before all of this."

Jason smiled and nodded in agreement, trying hard not to focus on the fact that she said "took you form me", yeah that definitely made an impression on him.

Still, she looked sad.

"Hey at least I'm back in one piece right?" he said jokingly.

Reyna smile despite herself.

"Yeah, but for how long? Only for a few days maximum and I'm sure you won't be here that long. You're going on a quest Jason, and no one knows how long it'll be, but I'll bet it'd be longer than 8 months...and it'll be dangerous...what if you don't come back in one piece this time? Or what if you do come back in one piece, but you're..."Reyna stopped talking then, seemingly lost for words. Her eyes were sad and her shoulders drooped. She literally had too much to worry about.

She stopped walking then and turned to him, meeting his eyes.

"Eight months Jason, of not knowing...where you were, if you were alright or even of you were alive. Jason I don't know if I can do that again."

Jason bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to her, especially when she looked at him like this, as though he knew and understood everything.

But Jason didn't know anything, he didn't even know that she was waiting for him, and as that realization struck, it crippled him.

What made it worse was the fact that he still didn't remember her completely.

Jason gritted his teeth. He needed to tell her that. He couldn't go around pretending that he did remember her, eventually she'd realise and that would probably hurt her more. Especially since he appeared to mean so much to her, and also because of Piper.

He was not sure what was going on between Piper and him nor did he know what would happen, but he needed to make sure that neither Piper nor Reyna gets hurt, at least not too badly.

Besides there was this deep down feeling that told him Reyna would be fair, she may not like it, but she would be fair.

"Reyna...I don't remember..." Jason said, trying to get his words out quickly.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"I don't remember...you...I mean I remember certain things...like the jelly bean bowl, and the fact that...that we were close...but I don't remember exactly...what you're like..."

Reyna looked stunned at first, and as he spoke, a look of sadness crept into her eyes. When he had finished she nodded her head slowly, glumly.

"Percy still doesn't have all his memories back. I guess it'll take a while..." she said, her voice thoughtful.

Jason nodded, and just in case, he continued.

"Yeah well certain things have happened..." Jason's gaze instinctively went up ahead to Piper, who was walking with Leo.

Reyna followed his gaze and the look that shadowed her face was heartbreaking.

Jason swallowed, his insides shrinking at the thought of what he was doing; and secretly he hoped that she wouldn't listen to him.

" Just in case I don't want you to...wait...I don't want to hurt you Reyna... but it just seems that one way or the other...you're going to be...I'm going to." Jason licked his lips. "Reyna if there's anyone else...please...I mean there's nothing serious between Piper and I, but I don't want to hurt you...if something does happen"

Reyna, still looking in Piper's direction, closed her eyes and breathed in. She sucked on her lower lip and shook her head slowly.

When she opened them again, she was looking at him and Jason wondered if he had really seen the sadness in her eyes.

She smiled at him.

"There is no one else Jason. You said there's nothing serious between you and Piper right?"

Jason nodded.

"Well I'll take my chances. Don't worry. Everything will work out fine. Just promise me 2 things..."

Jason nodded slowly.

"Promise me that you won't rush into anything... that you'll make your decision only when you're absolutely sure..." once again Jason nodded. It seemed sensible to him.

"... And that you'll be completely honest with me."

Jason hesitated.

"Promise me Jason...even if it means hurting me... trust me...it would hurt me more if you lied to me."

Jason nodded reluctantly. After that neither of them spoke, they simply stared at each other. Each lost in their own cold thoughts about the future.

"Hey guys...hurry up!" they heard Percy shout and both of them hurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

* * *

As it was his first night back at home in Camp Jupiter, Jason did not want to sleep in the Argo 2, so instead he settled into one of the beds in cohort 5's barrack. Annabeth, who wanted to be as close to Percy was possible, joined him since this was as close as she could get to praetor's house. Piper and Leo, not wanting to be the odd ones, followed as well.

As Jason lay back in his bed, his body stretched out, his hands clasped behind his head, he looked at roof for a few seconds as he listened to the silence of the camp.

_Home sweet home,_ Jason thought smiling to himself.

Then Jason closed his eyes, and images from the day played out. He saw camp Jupiter from the Argo 2, then the image shifted and he saw New Rome's army as they cheered for him, welcoming him back.

He saw Reyna greet him in the Principia, and smiled slightly at the memory; then he saw her as they spoke on the way to the senate meeting. That one wasn't really a happy memory so he moved on to a more entertaining one.

He remembered how Octavian's face paled as Reyna backed him into a corner. As predicted, he had attacked Percy and Jason, more so Jason since he had brought the 'Greek enemies' to their camp; their home.

That didn't go well with Reyna, not only because of Jason, but because her co-praetor, Percy, who was a Greek demigod, but had proved himself loyal to camp Jupiter.

Her voice eyes cold and hard, her voice loud, strong and lethal, her face unreadable, a mask of utter determination; she was true to her role as co-praetor to Percy, as praetor to New Rome.

Jason sighed inwardly.

He should be so afraid of her, everyone else was, especially when she had on her praetor face. Yet, Jason couldn't help but be amazed by the strength of her spirit; the simple fact that she could stand up in room filled with mostly men and sway their minds to what she wanted spoke volumes about who she was.

Jason wondered if he was as good a praetor as that. Had he been able to convince anyone on any matter? Or was that left to Reyna. Was he ever able to convince Reyna of anything? Did they fight often?

Somehow he doubted he was a confident and persistent as Reyna.

Especially since he couldn't control himself when it came Reyna, because even after telling her not to wait on him anymore; he was still drawn to her...alot.

_Gah. How much more hypocritical can I get? I'm lying in bed thinking of her when I told her not too long ago not to wait for me... _

Jason asked himself.

His thoughts automatically focused on this evening's dinner, as Reyna and Percy officially welcomed him, Annabeth, Piper and Leo to Camp Jupiter.

Reyna's eye shone brightly and her smile was mesmerizing, and to Jason, she was the brightest among all those present.

_Apparently a lot more. _The little voice in his head answered his question.

_Creeeak._

Jason's eye slit open as he the bed next to his creaked. Piper was sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hands hugging her legs, and her chin resting on her knees. She looked sad and defeated; yet beautiful at the same time.

Jason braced himself on his elbow.

"Hey. What's wrong?" her whispered loudly to her, startling her.

Piper turned to him and breathed out. A slightly twisted smile formed on her face.

"Oh hey. You scared me. Thought you were sleeping" she said, giving him a playful, yet slightly peeved look causing Jason to grin.

He shrugged. "To excited to sleep. It's been...a hectic day and I'm still trying to take in all in you know?"

Piper nodded her head, remembering how she felt when she had gone to Camp Half Blood for the first time. The only difference being, that back then, her sleeplessness was caused by realising that the boy she was convinced was her boyfriend, wasn't and that she was going to lose him.

Strange, it felt oddly similar to what was going on with her right now, except the said boy, that is Jason, was definitely not her boyfriend and, yet she was still going to lose him.

Jason watched as Piper's kaleidoscope eyes darkened, a sure sign that she was in some deep emotional turmoil.

"It must be good to back at home again" Piper told him, a strange meritless smile shape her features.

Jason was unaccustomed to that type of smile form Piper, usually when she smiled, her eyes lit up, and he had no choice but to smile with her, even his insides fluttered at the sight of her smile. But this smile, it didn't even touch her eyes.

He nodded, barely being able to hide the look of pure delight that touched his features, because he didn't even know it was there.

"A lot of people missed you...your friend...Reyna...she seems really happy your back." Piper asked him, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Jason sucked the corner of his lower lip and nodded. He did not like the direction of this conversation, and he definitely did not want to talk about Reyna with Piper. Nor did he want to have to explain his current predicament to Piper, at least not today, not after having to explain it to Reyna. He needed a break; he needed to enjoy being at home, after all, it may be his last time here.

Jason got up and sat facing Piper; he placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed his eyes.

"You two seem close. Is she...?" Piper didn't finish. She didn't need to.

Jason slowly looked at her, "honestly?"

Piper bit her lip and nodded slowly, looking as though she didn't trust her voice. Her eyes shinny.

Jason looked slightly away from her, silently praying for some form of distraction. When none came he shrugged, and lightly shook his head. The voice he spoke in was scarcely above a whisper.

"I don't know." He paused, sensing that Piper needed to let that sink in. Then he continued. "I have most of my memories back; memories of my childhood, of training and of random childhood pranks. But I don't remember Reyna. I don't know why, but I just...can't remember her. I remember small things about her...but her as a whole...and me..." Jason shook his head to make his point.

A look of confusion went through Piper's eyes, and Jason was transfixed by the sheer beauty of her. She had an effortless type of beauty, she could be dressed in garbage and still be able to attract the most potent of the male gender.

"How could that be?" she asked him. Jason simply replied "No idea."

Piper then licked her lips and said cautiously, "You know Percy said he remembered Annabeth ...may be the fact that you don't remember her, even after 8 months, means something...maybe...it's not... "

Despite the fact that Jason had come to that conclusion, he still didn't exactly like the fact that Piper was actually saying it. Such a statement carried so many implications that he didn't even want to think about it, especially when one of those implications implied that the Gods, more specifically Juno had interfered with his freedom of choice.

Yet, still it didn't make sense.

If Juno had meant for Piper and him to be together, then why did Reyna affected him so much? Unconsciously Jason slowly shook his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, but he was having a mental discussion with himself.

_Should I tell you or should I not tell you? Would it be better for you to know how I feel about Reyna or would it only hurt you? Reyna knows how I feel about you Piper...Do you think you can handle knowing how I feel about her? Would you choose to wait on my decision Piper...or would you walk away from me now? _

Piper reached over and held his hand, something that always comforted him.

"Jason?" her voice came out a little louder than a whisper.

Jason looked at her as though seeing at her for the first time. Then he spoke.

"Piper, I know that by not remembering Reyna...I sort off...got your hopes up a little..." Jason cringed at that, wondering how vain it made him seem. "but...even though I don't have my memories of her I...I still feel her. It's really difficult to explain, but every time I'm with her I feel... alive. It's as though she makes me come alive."

Jason stopped; he was slightly open-mouthed as he let that particular realization sink in.

Piper stiffened; her eyes on her hand that was still on his, her only response was "oh."

Jason looked at her and followed her gaze. He took her hand in his and came over to sit on her bed.

"Piper it's no different from how I feel when I'm with you. Over the last 8 months... I sort of dreaded coming back here...because I thought it meant losing you." She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I don't want to hurt you Piper. That's one of the few things I'm certain of right now. I just need some time to think. And sort through...everything."

Piper nodded, her eyes still closed. Slowly she opened them, her eyes still sad, and that meritless smile on her face.

"I know Jason...it's just that we've only been here for one day and I've already felt like I lost you...I don't want to lose you Jason...ever"

_How would you feel if it was 8 months?_ That evil little voice in the back of Jason's brain asked, but he didn't ask her that, not when she looked so heartbreakingly sad, not that he ever could bring himself to ask that question.

Yet, a tiny part of him wanted to know what would be her answer.

"I'm certain I don't want to lose you either Pipes, but it's been a busy day for all of us you know...tomorrow should be better...I'll take you to see the town properly then."

"The two of us?" she asked him with a smile that touched her eyes slightly .

Jason smiled "The two of us."

Piper smiled, appearing more cheerful than before. "Okay"

They looked at each other for a few seconds smiling, and then Jason slowly stood up. Before walking off, he looked down at her and wished her good night. He then stretched out on his bed and stared at the roof, his thoughts chasing each other around in his head, until finally, too exhausted to even think, he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

* * *

Jason was looking at Piper and Leo insult each other. The two of them could make it into a sport the way they did it. Neither of them missed a chance, and whatever they lacked in the battlefield they certainly made up for verbally.

As promised last night, Jason had given Piper a tour of New Rome, but contrary to what was promised last night, it was not just the two of them. Leo had joined them as Piper had invited him, and Jason didn't mind in the least since; Annabeth was meeting with Percy, Hazel was skittish around Leo and Jason was seriously hating the idea of leaving Leo alone in Camp Jupiter as it was highly likely that he would hit on the wrong girl and probably end up bleeding.

Presently they were sitting near the lake in New Rome. It was a peaceful, beautiful place, littered with citizens of New Rome either picnicking or doing some form of water sport.

Jason remembered this place, in fact it was his favourite place and he had many fond memories of boat racing or picnicking or simply relaxing here; and because of the nostalgic feeling this place evoked, he had brought Piper and Leo here.

At least that's what he told himself.

Most of his time spent here was used to clear his head, and right now; he needed to clear his head for some unknown reason.

_You know why. _That little voice in his head whispered and it was right; but Jason didn't want to admit that.

He didn't want to admit that he was annoyed that Percy and Annabeth were meeting with Reyna in the principia, and that he was not included; because that would make him seem petty and childish. Especially since both Reyna and Percy were praetors, and they could meet with anyone, anywhere...yet Jason felt pangs of jealousy, of anger.

_If you were still praetor you would be there...with her...but you're not...Percy is and Percy is with her now..._

Jason gritted his teeth. Regardless of how much he denied it, he wanted to be there with them.

Jason laughed punctually as Leo's face turned a particular shade of red, and even as he laughed, his thoughts focused on the people in the principia...on one particular person.

A thought kept nagging at him, one he did not want to acknowledge, but it kept reforming every few seconds and attacking him.

Percy had lost his memories just as Jason had...was it possible then, that just as Jason had developed some feelings for Piper, had Percy done the same with Reyna?

Panic rose in him, yet he didn't allow it to show on his face or body.

_Was it possible that after all those months that Annabeth's heart was being broken now?_

_What if Reyna had developed feelings for Percy?_

_What if she thought Percy better than him?_

Once again, Jason laughed on time. When he returned to his thoughts there was another calmer voice speaking.

_No. Nothing like that is going to happen. Percy himself said that he remembered Annabeth and that she was his reason for still being alive...surely he wouldn't say that and then break her heart the very next day. And Reyna had said that there was no one else...after all she had waited eight whole months hadn't she? Trust her...she wouldn't hurt you._

_Yeah...But what if..?._

That thought didn't form because Jason had forced his mind to go blank. Gritting his teeth he turned away from Piper and Leo; partly out of guilt for not paying attention to them, but mostly because he did not want them to see whatever emotion was showing on his face...and he was certain and something was there.

Jason spread his hand among the grass and small electric shocks shot out from his hand, enough to leave a dark impression of his hand on the grass.

He looked up slightly and saw Percy and Annabeth coming towards them. They were laughing and talking; holding hands and looking very much like a couple still. Jason breathed a breath he did not know he was holding.

Behind them, Reyna was trailing slowly along, her eyes missing nothing. She was stopped by some people to talk and Jason took the opportunity to observe her.

Once again her posture was perfect, and even though the toga was nothing more than loads of clothe, it looked good on Reyna, almost elegant. Her black glossy hair was braided and fell neatly down her back. Her face, with its sharp, yet beautiful features allowed Jason to imagine her as royalty; a queen among her followers.

Jason chuckled mentally, 'Reyna' meant queen in Spanish. How ironic.

Reyna glanced in his direction and had to double check to ensure it was him. Jason on the other hand hurriedly dropped his gaze. He was angry with himself for almost being caught staring at her.

"Hey man what's your problem?" Leo's voice penetrated Jason's thoughts, snapping him out of whatever he was experiencing.

A tall hulking figure was glaring at Piper and Leo, he was barely a foot away and was cursing in Latin, then in English he roughly growled "pathetic graeci, this lake is not for your enjoyment, it is for the people of Rome, the people of true strength, you and your kind are not welcomed here."

The way he said Greeks in Latin made it clear that he thought it was the worse insult ever, and unfortunately since Leo did not know that graeci meant Greeks...

"What did you..." Leo started to ask, but Jason cut him off.

"That's enough Ryan. They have been approved by the senate and therefore they are welcomed anywhere in Rome. " Jason spoke in his praetor's voice.

"hmm...in your bedroom as well Gracie?" Ryan said, with an evil smirk and glance at Piper. Jason flexed his fingers, imagining them around Ryan's neck.

When Jason didn't answer Ryan continued. "hm... I heard you'd return with the Greeks. You're the one who brought them here...you brought the enemies to our home Grace...they call you the Saving Grace of Rome, but obviously you're not really into the saving Rome aspect now are you?

Jason clenched his teeth, fire flashing in his eyes. Jason got up slowly and walked towards Ryan, squaring his shoulders as he did so.

When he spoke his voice was deadly calm.

"I said that's enough Ryan...I'm not in the mood to be annoyed by you so don't make me have to embarrass you now..."

" Yes praetor Grace" Ryan said in mock reverence." Oh wait...you're not a praetor any more...you ran away 8 months ago, allowing that other graeca to take one of the highest positions in New Rome...you must be quite a hero to the graeci Grace...quite a hero indeed"

At the same time, Percy arrived and stood in line with Jason; Annabeth stood slightly behind them.

"Whats going on?" Percy asked, and Ryan twisted his face to show his disgust. Obviously being questioned by Percy, by a graeca, seriously annoyed the Roman citizen, but since Percy was praetor...

"Nothing that calls for your attention praetor." Ryan replied, his voice venomous and filled with hatred.

Percy simply cocked an eyebrow, and appeared intrigued, "really? So why is everyone gathered around? Are you doing a comic act?" He asked innocently.

Jason spared a look around. Percy was right; people were gathered around, lots of people. Obviously they sensed possible entertainment here.

Ryan growled low in his throat and glared at both Percy and Jason.

"You two bring shame upon the great empire of Rome. How could Rome ever being led by a wily graeca and welcome a traitor into its midst. Not to mention the other..."

"Interesting statement Ryan. Powerful words indeed. But I ask you, how is it that you dare call the son of the greatest patron rome, the son of Jupiter, a traitor? Juno, is another patron of his; Ryan...do you really wish to upset either of those gods?" Reyna's voice came loud and clear, people were automatically parting to allow her access.

When she came at a stop in front of Ryan, something flickered in his eyes, and some of his anger vanished, being replaced with something between humbleness and fear. It was clear that while he did not think twice about affronting Percy and Jason, Reyna was a totally different matter.

Jason guessed it was because it was easier to lose a fight to a man than to a woman, and since Reyna appeared more likely to win...

In a voice that was lethal, she continued.

"You have forgotten your place Ryan" she paused, " Or don't you remember that while you were safe within the city walls, Percy had not only defeated the Giant Polybotes, but he had also aided in the retrieval of the eagle standard...Rome's eagle standard. He was then raised to praetor by the Romans themselves, thus he deserves your respect, and it is to be given to him, because we do not tolerate anything less. Understood?"

Ryan nodded dumbly.

"I said is that understood?" Reyna asked again

"Yes praetor" Ryan said loudly.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?"

Ryan shook his head and Reyna raised her eyebrow. When Ryan saw that he looked at Jason and Percy, his eyes cold once again.

"My apologies to you. I did not know my place."

Percy and Jason simply nodded.

Then Reyna scanning the crowd spoke in a loud voice again. "The Greeks are our guests. They are under the protection of the praetorship. Any more incidents like this will not be tolerated. They should be welcomed. Romans are warriors, we are not animals. We will not attack those who are defenceless. Understood?"

"Yes praetor"

"Good. Now go back to your activities"


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES**

* * *

When the crowd had scattered, Jason looked over at Percy and Reyna. Percy was frowning and looking oddly at Reyna.

"I could have handled it" he said a bit agitated.

"Want me to call him back?" Reyna asked him, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"I don't think he'll come back...you already scared him off" Percy replied sounding a bit disheartened.

An awkward silence followed.

"Thanks" Percy said softly, then, he said "I'll get you 2 bags of jelly beans"

Reyna looked at him with a mixture of slight anger and annoyance, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"I can't believe you ate my entire bowl of jelly beans...in an hour...and without me noticing..."

Percy shrugged, embarrassed, "I was hungry..."

Percy then looked to Jason as though begging him to understand, but Jason turned his face and pretended not to be listening; a laugh threatening to erupt from him.

Percy sighed and walked over to Annabeth who was shaking her head and smiling at him.

Jason then looked at Reyna.

"The entire bowl? "

Reyna nodded; a crooked smile on her face. Jason laughed.

Jason went back to where he was sitting; Reyna followed him and sat next to him. From the corner of his eyes he saw a slightly annoyed expression run across Piper's face. He thought that was uncalled for since Reyna had just stood up for her; and she did that when she really had no reason to.

Jason saw Leo gaping at Reyna.

"Wow. That was so..." Leo looked as though he couldn't find the word he wanted. He then moved closer to Reyna.

"You know, I'm a bit of a show stopper myself...want to see?" he wagged his eyebrows and asked her.

Reyna looked at him and scowled, "You value your eyebrows?"

Leo looked confused but said "Er...yeah..."

"Then don't wag them at me" Reyna said harshly, expecting Leo to back off. But instead, Leo nestled his chin in his hands and stared dreamily at her.

Percy sighed, looking at Reyna he said "it will happen again you know, maybe it wouldn't be Ryan but..."

Reyna nodded slowly, she was massaging her shoulder and the lines under her eyes looked deeper. "Under the praetorship protection, they won't be harmed physically...unless they accept a challenge from someone and in case of that, neither Percy nor I can interfere. Once a challenge is accepted it must be met.''

"Okay, so no one here should do that okay?" Percy said and everyone nodded.

Then Piper said "we're not defenceless you know...we do have some abilities...we could fight "

Reyna nodded, not looking at Piper she said " Yes charmspeaking and fire manipulation. Good powers, but neither you nor Leo have enough experience with them...and you might end up making things a lot worse."

Piper looked as though she wanted to argue that point and was opening her mouth to do so, but Annabeth cut her off.

"Reyna's right Piper, they think we're the enemies, if we fight with them, then we'll prove that we really are their enemies and since we are in their city..." Annabeth shrugged "we're totally outnumbered. The best thing to do is not fight"

Piper simply nodded. After that there was silence.

Then Reyna looked at Jason "so...what you been up to?"

Jason shrugged, "gave them the tour"

Annabeth almost squealed. "Did you see the Coliseum?"

Piper picking up on Annabeth's enthusiasm, nodded briskly and soon enough the four greek demigods were in deep conversation about the architecture and beauty of New Rome.

Reyna and Jason watched them, pride for their city filling them.

Then Jason turned to Reyna "what did you do this morning?"

Reyna shrugged "the usual praetor duties...you know...run here, go there, try not to strangle anyone"

Jason smiled lightly at that. He leaned closer to her and asked her softly.

"How did your meeting go?" he asked her, hating the fact he was doing so.

"Which one?" Reyna asked him nonchalantly.

_The one you did not include me in..._

Jason's heart beat a little faster; he knew he should not be asking yet...

"With Annabeth and Percy..."

"Oh...that one..." Reyna then shrugged slightly "it was okay."

Jason nodded, turning away from her; he tried to focus on what the others were saying.

He couldn't.

"So everything is okay then?" he asked her and she nodded, biting her lip.

"Even the jelly beans?" he asked with a slight edge to his tone.

_What are you hiding from me Reyna?_ That voice in his head was too loud to ignore.

Reyna sighed and looked at him. "What's wrong Jason?"

Jason shook his head, his eyes still on the others. The little voice in his head went on a rampage.

_Oh nothing is wrong Reyna, it's just that I have only been around you for a day, and already when I think of you, I become a tad bit possessive, envious and frankly I can't bear thinking of you with someone else. You make me feel things I shouldn't be feeling because I don't remember you, and that makes this all the more confusing...I'm slightly afraid of the things you make me feel... Reyna how is it that you have so much power over me? How could I not remember giving you that power? Exactly how close were we Reyna? _

"Don't lie to me Jason, I've known you a long time...you're afraid to ask me something and despite you not remembering...you have no reason to be afraid of me...I've never lied to you nor have I ever given you any reason to be afraid of me...you've never been afraid of me Jason...so please don't start now..."

There was a pleading tone that filled her voice at that last part; when she was done talking she looked away from him quickly.

_Oh great now she knows you're like everyone else...afraid of her...good going yah wimp! _That little voice was heartless.

"I'm not afraid of you Reyna...I'm just..." Jason couldn't finish that sentence, so he paused, and breathed in.

"I guess...that...I just wanted to be there you know...I guess that...I remember being a praetor, and I guess that I sort of thought that I'd still be one...and I'm not "

_Liar...and yet you want the truth from her_

Jason grimaced as his inner voice spoke. Fortunately Reyna didn't see, she was looking at nothing in particular. She then sighed heavily and looked at him.

"I know. " she licked her lips." I really waited for you to return Jason. I tried to keep your position empty until you returned but...it was hard. Octavian was already campaigning and was breathing down my back...and believe me, that wasn't pleasant...and the Feast of Fortuna was coming up and...Ploybotes' army was already on its way..." she stopped and shook her head.

"then Percy showed up...and...I realised that I needed him..."

_WHAT? _That little voice in Jason's head went berserk and his heart beat faster.

Reyna continued "I needed a co-preator...someone who I could trust...the way I trust you"

_Oh._

Jason nodded. Reyna then smiled slightly.

" Don't worry Jason...this morning's meeting wasn't anything to do with Rome and If we ever meet on Rome I'll try my best to include you."

Jason look confused, "so what was it about?"

Reyna shrugged and looked slightly away from him.

"Reyna, you said you trust me just a few seconds ago..."

She pluck a blade of grass and started to idly twirl it with her fingers..

Reyna half smiled, " I do...it's just that it's...complicated''

Jason raised his eyebrow, his eyes interested. She sighed and focused rather intently on the blade of grass.

"How so?"

Reyna sighed, then said more to herself "because you don't remember me Jason..." then, quickly added "its...Something that concerns Percy, Annbeth and I...you don't have to worry about it."

" I'd like to know Reyna...actually I really need to know...because it feels like something I'm suppose to know yet..."

_I don't remember...and its seriously annoying and frustrating...and I'm tired of saying it, of using it as an excuse for not knowing you when I should._

Reyna closed her eyes.

"I want to tell you Jason...but I don't know how you'll react..."

"I'll stay nice and docile...I promise"

She sucked on her lower lip. She then opened her eyes and looking thoughtful, she smiled weakly.

"I guess I'm over thinking this...I keep forgetting that you don't remember me and you're no longer..." she shrugged.

_No longer what Reyna? _Jason wondered silently.

" But just in case you do remember me...just don't be too hard on Percy and Annabeth okay? They destroyed Circe's island." She said quickly.

Jason frowned.

"Whats so special about Circe's island?"

Reyna smiled sadly at him, when she spoke it was soft, and it sounded a bit vulnerable. Something he didn't think she was capable of being.

"Remember me Jason...and you'll know...you're the only one I've ever told...please..."

Electric blue eyes met with dark eyes that were filled with sadness so profound, that it reached out and enveloped him, clogging all of his senses so that there was nothing left except those sad dark eyes.

Jason then felt a hand on him.

"Hey" Jason turned to see Piper's smiling face, granted her smile was shaky, but it was still there. She sat close even to touch him. Apparently they were done talking about the glorious city of new rome.

Reyna cleared her throat. "I have to go now. Duty calls."

She got up, dusted her toga and walked away, leaving a frustrated Jason behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES...**

* * *

Jason was headed towards the mess hall for dinner. It was only his third day at Camp Jupiter and already he was making plans to leave. In two days, he, his fellow Romans; Hazel and Frank as well the four Greek demigods will start their quest to defeat Gaea.

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumbs.

He hadn't been able to get more than a few seconds for himself today and his body and mind was yearning for the peace and comfort of sleep.

But sleep was not something on his TO DO list; at least not right now. There was alot of things to do, and with Octavian obstructing them at every step, progress was slow.

Jason gritted his teeth.

_One day auger...one day I will give you the shock of your life...literally._

The most interesting part of Jason's day had been when Hazel and Frank told their little secrets.

_Who would have thought...?_

Jason shook his head.

_It doesn't matter...what matters is stopping Gaea...and staying alive...'Cause it would really suck if we don't._

Then there was Hazel's brother, Nico to worry about. Jason had never met the boy, but Percy and Annabeth seemed rather fond of him, even if they wanted to kill him themselves. As for him, the thought of a 13 year old boy at the hands of Gaea made him sick to the stomach.

Jason had reached the mess hall, and as he entered, his attention was drawn by a group in the centre. There were about ten boys crowed around in a circle, and in between the boys he could see flashes of kaleidoscope eyes and light brown hair.

Piper looked scared, like a lab rat in some seriously twisted experiment. She, despite being a daughter of Aphrodite, was not fond of too much attention; and those boys were definitely giving her too much attention.

Panic raced through his body; everything was forgotten. He stalked towards them.

"Why don't you guys, all of you just go sit down and wait nicely for dinner?" Jason heard Piper's shrill voice. She was trying to use the power of her voice, but it was not coming to her.

On reaching the group, he roared, "What's going on here?"

Apparently those who were there still had some form of respect for him, because they stood at attention when they heard his voice. Well, it was because of respect or fear, but Jason didn't really care.

Jason stalked straight into the centre of the group and stood next to Piper, who looked extremely relieved to see him.

He then looked at the Romans in front of him, his eyes and posture emanating _'annoy me and I'll fry you.'_

He waited for a few seconds and then he said "I asked you what's going on here?" his voice was cold and deadly. The Romans nervously looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

Val, the eldest there, spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We were...welcoming the Greeks demigod" he said never really meeting Jason's eyes.

Jason stared at him, and then slowly taking his eyes off him, he slightly turned his head to Piper and raised an eyebrow at her. She simply and apparently instinctively bowed her head and moved closer to Jason.

Jason licked his lips as rage filled him. The little voice in his head screaming at the indignity of what they were doing.

_How dare they hurt Piper? Beautiful little Piper who was unaccustomed to the world of demigods and who was untainted by war and betrayal._

_Innocent little Piper who had been thrown into this by Juno, who had stood by him against the odds; rather than betraying Leo and him, she had trusted them completely. _

_Piper who stood by him, even when she knew that the Jason she knew; the one whom she loved, did not exist._

_Piper who had brought him back form the dead when even Juno couldn't._

Jason turned his murderous gaze back on the Romans and the little voice in his head snarled.

_They call themselves Romans? They don't act like the warriors of the great empire of Roman. They do not deserve the honour of being called Romans._

Through clenched teeth he spoke.

"The Greeks have already been welcomed, and there is no more of that to be done. Care to lie to me again? Try harder this time..."

There was silence and this time no one opted to break it before Jason.

"Listen to me, because I'll say this only once."

He paused and looked at each one.

"The Greeks are our friends, you do not harm them in any way or manner and you certainly do not harass them, especially this one" Jason nodded to Piper without looking at her. As he spoke, his voice grew angrier and angrier.

"She is off limits to you...to all of you...Do you understand? You are not to speak to her, or touch her, or even look at her in a manner that makes her uncomfortable. Do you understand that?"

Val's head was slightly raised, his line of sight going beyond Jason's shoulder.

Thinking that Val was looking at Piper, he growled low in his throat, "I said do you understand?"

There was silence and Jason was losing his control. Then from behind him he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"You heard him...is he understood?" Reyna's cool voice echoed throughout the mess hall.

Jason closed his eyes. Not willing to accept that the entire mess hall had probably seen him almost fight over Piper, and that Reyna had seen it as well. His bad day just got worse.

"Yes praetor. Senātus Populusque Rōmānus"

"Good... Now back to what you were doing"

In a second the mess hall had gone back to the way it was before all this happened, and this annoyed Jason to a very great extent. Things had changed for him, but not for everyone else.

Jason turned slowly around to face Reyna.

Her posture was straight, yet tired, and even though Jason stood far from her, he could tell she was holding her breath. . Her hands lay limply at her sides

For a few seconds, Jason could see every emotion in her eyes; sadness, rejection, pain, frustration, fear, stress and even anger.

He even saw when she put up her shield. Her posture was straighter, and her eyes; only a few seconds ago they were filled with so many emotions, but now, they were vacant, empty, as though she herself was empty.

_But she is not... she's protecting herself by hiding... because she thinks that's the only way. No one can hurt her if they don't know how to... But you hurt her Jason...you knew how to hurt her and you did...so she's hiding form you now...protecting herself from you._

Gah_. _He hated his little voice in his head, especially when it was right.

And he could always tell when it was right, because there was that gut-wrenching feeling that made him feel to run and take cover from what he had done.

Meanwhile, Piper, oblivious to everything, wrapped her arms around him in a tight hugged, kissing him on the cheek.

Jason, too distracted by his thoughts and by Reyna, automatically did what every guy would do. He hugged her back; his arms gently encircling her waist, his eyes still on Reyna.

Something sparkled in Reyna's eye, and Jason snapped back to reality. He dropped his arms from Piper's waist.

He then noticed that Percy and Annabeth were standing close to Reyna. Percy leaned over to Annabeth and said something. She then nodded and headed over to Jason and Piper. Percy on the other hand place his hand on the small of Reyna's back and gently guided her to the head table, the praetor's table. She sat down stiffly, her eyes trained on the table.

In his mind, Jason wanted to sprint over to her, to talk to her and explain. But when Annabeth showed up, he allowed her to guide Piper and him to table at the far end of the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series**

* * *

After dinner, Jason went for a walk to clear his head. Leo and Piper had joined him, ignorant of the fact that he wanted to be alone. Both of them were in a rather joyous mood, and Jason tried to join in, but he simply couldn't. So he kept his hands in his pockets, his head bent, and he tried to smile when he assumed it was appropriate for him to do so.

They were headed back to cohort 5's barrack and were standing right outside the door when they heard the commotion inside.

"Grrr... when I get my hands on that little rump of a man"

Despite the threatening note in her voice, Jason smiled. He hadn't really seen Gwen since he returned, and he wished that she would at least greet him before pulverizing him.

Slowly and quietly he pushed open the door of the barrack; Dakota, Hazel and Frank where there. Frank and Hazel stood side by side while Dakota stood opposite them. Between them, Gwen paced the floor, an angry frown on her face, her hands made into a fist at her sides.

"Gwen please don't..." Frank was beginning to say something but when he saw Jason, he stopped and simply said "oh."

Gwen then saw him, and all _infernum_ broke loose.

Before Jason even thought to turn and run, Gwen was on him. She pinned him on the floor with her legs and all Jason had time to do was block her attempts at scratching out his eyes.

Hazel and Frank were pleading with Gwen to let him go, while Dakota stood back; he was entirely entertained as he drank from a suspicious bottle of red liquid.

On the other hand, Piper tried to charmspeak Gwen into letting him go while Leo stood back. Like Dakota, he was also entertained.

Gwen snared at Piper, "don't try to charmspeak me little girl or I'll cut your tongue off..."

She then looked at Leo "burn this place down and I'll personally stick your fiery little hand somewhere uncomfortable."

Leo gaped at her.

"Its okay guys...we're good friends" Jason said to them.

"But she's..."

Whatever Piper was going to say was cut short when Frank transformed into a giant anaconda, wrapped himself around Gwen gently and dragged her off of Jason. That effectively released Jason, but it didn't stop her from trying to hit him in his tender parts, or form trying to break free.

"Pig. Swine. Moron. Let go of me Frank he deserves a beating" Gwen ordered lividly.

"Calm down Gwen. None of us are happy right now...but beating him won't help..."Hazel said trying to sooth her friend.

"well perhaps if I kill him..." Gwen replied, a very scary look in her eyes told Jason that she really was considering it.

Hazel shook her head and sighed, " no Gwen. No beating. No killing. We have other important things at hand and...we need Jason..."

"oh I don't know...didn't you say he had a sister?..." Dakota asked Hazel, slurring a bit and standing on unsteady legs.

Jason breathed in and tried to assess what was going on.

"Whats going on here? Gwen why...?"

Jason didn't finish because Gwen practically shouted in disbelief.

"You don't know? You don't even know?" then her disbelief subsided and she was now angrier than before.

"You little..." she tried to escape Frank, but he tighten his hold around her.

Jason on the other hand, was having a mental tirade with himself.

_Yes as a matter of fact I do know Gwen...but for some reason I like to hear about how I've messed things up...just to be sure...you know?_

_Besides...I don't regret helping Piper and I don't want her to think otherwise._

"Easy Gwen, Frank doesn't want to hurt you...but you have to stay calm..." Hazel said, once again her voice soothing.

"Calm? Calm? I am calm...just wait until I tell hylla...yeah...then you'll see calm." Gwen said, sounding as though she'd lost it.

_Hylla...Reyna's amazon sister._

For some reason, that bit of information popped into Jason's brain. Maybe it was because of self-preservation.

Jason sighed. He really did not want to do this in front of Piper but...

"look Gwen, it's all a misunderstanding..." Jason said, sounding as calm and sincere as possible.

Gwen gasped "misunderstanding you say...well in that case let me go Frank...let me shake his little hand and put this misunderstanding behind us."

Frank wasn't fooled though and he held on securely. Gwen still had that crazy look in her eyes, and her voice sounded too sing song to be genuine.

Jason sighed, and Piper, who had been quite all this time, came closer to Jason and attempted to put her hand on his from comfort. But Gwen sneered at her rather loudly, stopping her in the mid act, at least for a few seconds. Piper tried again to place her hand on Jason's but she was again interrupted; this time by Annabeth, who had entered unnoticed.

"Piper...Leo...why don't we go for a walk...?" she asked them nicely, her voice though, sounded a bit squeaky.

"We just got back from one..." Piper replied. She knew what Annabeth was trying to do...but she couldn't just leave Jason here alone.

Annbeth spoke softly to her.

"Piper...we should go...now" annabeth glanced at the romans in the room " they need to talk...alone"

Still Piper hesitated. She knew they couldn't really hurt Jason, they were his friends afterall; yet still, she did not want to leave him alone with them.

She tried to catch Jason's eye, but he was looking down at the floor.

"Come on Pipes, we could look at the stars again..." Leo tried to sound reassuring as he gently held her by her elbow.

Feeling like she had no other choice, and a little hurt that Jason was obviously ignoring her, Piper followed them out.

Alone with them now, Jason looked at Gwen straight in the eye. His voice was cold and annoyed when he spoke.

"I would never willingly hurt Reyna Gwen, you know that."

"I thought I did Jason...I really did think that...but now...I'm not so sure...eigth months Jason...she waited for you and you show up with Barbie princess"

Jason scowled, "Piper's not..."

"I don't care what she is and isn't Jason...all I care about is the fact that you hurt my friend. Reyna is ten times what she is Jason...and you hurt her...you alone were capable of doing that Jason...and you did"

Jason closed his eyes and breathed in.

_You hurt her Jason...you alone were capable of that and you did_

That knowledge rebounded in his head repeatedly.

"Piper and I aren't together Gwen" Jason said through clenched teeth.

"You say that and yet...the way you act Jason...you forever holding hands and this evening..." Gwen broke off shaking her head.

_So what if we hold hands? It's nice you know...and its no one's business Gwen...no one's. _

_Except maybe Reyna's?_

Damn those voice in his head, they were beginning to side with Gwen.

"look Piper is new to..all of this...she's just scared...that's all..."

"We're all new to this Jason...if u didn't realize there are Greeks in our camp...Greeks demigods whom we thought did not exist...and what do mean scared? We've tried to be as welcoming as we can...we can all hold her hand when she cries a few tears you know..." an offended Dakota told Jason.

Strangely Jason had never thought of it like that. Then again, Piper didn't exactly rely on Dakota as a friend, but Jason was her friend, and he needed to be there for her. Yet, he was also theirs...and Reyna's.

Jason sighed. "I know...and I'm not saying that you're not being welcoming..."

"Then what are you saying, Jason?" Gwen raised her eyebrow. She enunciated his name slowly, stressing on each syllable.

Jason bit the inside of his cheeks.

_I don't know what I'm saying._

_All I know is that Piper needed me and I helped her._

_I know that in doing so I hurt Reyna badly._

_I don't want to hurt either of them, but by trying to do that, I'm literally tearing myself in two so that they could be happy._

_Yet, I'm not happy, because I'm failing badly at trying to keep them happy._

_In fact I'm tired, and i just want to go to sleep...and perhaps wake up when this is all over..._

Jason robbed his temples. There was a pain beginning to flourish there.

He sighed heavily, almost as though defeated.

"I don't know what you want me to say Gwen. Piper needed my help this evening and I gave it to her..."

Gwen shook her head, "you practically claimed her in front of everyone Jason...even Reyna. Then as if that wasn't enough you hug and kiss her? In front of everyone...everyone Jason." Gwen was straining herself as she spoke through clenched teeth; it was almost as though she was holding herself back from attacking him again.

Jason passed his hand through his hair, then grabbing a bunch of it he frustratedly replied " I know Gwen...I know...I know I hurt reyna...but that was never my intention and it never will be..."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something but was stopped but Jason.

"but you need to understand something...Piper has been a great friend to me...she is a great person Gwen...and I owe her a lot more than you know...and I can not simply ignore her...feelings for me...because I have feelings for her too..."

Again Gwen tried to interrupt, but he didn't allow it.

"thats not to say that I don't have feelings for Reyna...but the thing is..."

He paused not sure how to say it.

"I don't remember her...I simply don't"

All four Romans stared at him; three of them were open mouthed. Hazel; the one whose mouth was closed, looked at him strangely, as though she understood him more than the others.

Jason sighed.

Frank spoke slowly, "I thought you remember something...like Percy...he remembered Annabeth...I though you would have at least remembered Reyna..." apparently he had transformed back to himself while Gwen seemed calm enough.

Jason shook his head, frustrated; part of him hated the fact that Percy had that one memory when he didn't. It wasn't fair...for all her words about being her hero, Juno had left him with nothing and dumped him with Piper and Leo; not that he wasn't fond of them.

"I remember everything except her...whatever memories I have, she is blanked out of it..."

Several minutes past before anyone spoke.

"well I guess we've been too hard on him, huh Gwen?" Frank asked cautiously.

There was still anger in Gwen's eyes, but a large portion of it was mixed with indecision.

Sighing, she walked slowly towards the door. When she came level with Jason she said to him,

"If you still have feelings for Reyna, Jason, then your friend should learn that sometimes, there isn't a hand to hold when the world gets tough. Reyna didn't see or touch you in eight months Jason...yet she still loves you...try to remember that."

With that Gwen left. Jason stared at the spot she was standing in, his mind churning with information that will not help him sleep tonight.

He turned to look at the others. Hazel and Frank had gone to their beds, while Dakota was busy pulling his shoe off.

Jason sighed and went to his bed.

Leo walked in, and Frank gave him a look of annoyance.

"Hey...you're not gonna jump me now right?" Leo asked Frank in mock fear...or was it real?

Jason didn't bother to find out, he simply took his shoes off and sprawled on the bed.

Five minutes later when Piper came in, she found him sound asleep.

* * *

***infernum - Latin for hell...by Google's translation...and I trust Google so...yeah. I wanted to put Hades, but then I remembered that Hades was Greek and the Romans spoke Latin...and 'all Pluto broke loose' just did not sound right.**

**So...I know this chapter seems kind of repetitive: Jason once again having to explain his memory deficit, but I thought that Reyna should have that one (crazy) friend (male or female) who is willing to beat (but not kill) the guy who hurts her...and the only candidate for that was Gwen (to me)...**

**Also...I really think Jason would have had a lot of explaining to do after that last chapter.**

**So review and tell me what you think: do you agree with me or not?**

**Oh...Does anyone think Chris Zylka would be a good Jason? (just curious because I tend to imagine him as jason when I write...)**

**PS: I'm having problems with my laptop so I may not update soon...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES.**

* * *

Jason sighed and looked down at his dinner, his meal was untouched and he had no urge to change that. For the last two days he had to deal with the silent accusations and glares of his fellow Romans, of course they didn't like being his fellow Romans these days because of that little incident with Piper. Hugging and kissing someone who was believed to be the enemy of your people did not help you in anyway, period.

Worse though, was the silent treatment by Reyna; if it could be qualified as that, to him it felt like the ultimate punishment. She spoke to him, but only one of necessity, such as when they were discussing the quest or in front of Octavian.

Otherwise, she didn't talk t o him, didn't look at him, didn't touch him; in fact she didn't even stay in a room with him for more than 2 seconds.

Jason sighed mentally.

Opposite him, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank were attempting to keep a conversation; one that did not involve the mentioning of the quest. Piper sat quietly by his side, momentary looking at him every now and then.

They would all be leaving the following morning, embarking on a mission that required them to stay far from earth; because earth itself was trying to kill them, how freaky was that?

It was decided today that Tyson and Ella would stay at Camp Jupiter, under Reyna's protection; while his sister, Thalia would meet up with them in Rome. Jason wasn't entirely sure why but it really didn't bother him or excite him as it should have.

Tyson was cool, Ella was some sort of auger (but they'd been very careful not to let Octavian know that) and they would be safe here at camp Jupiter. His sister...well it would be great to have her with him again.

But still...

_Reyna's is ignoring you...and she is justified in doing so...you hurt her...more than anyone else can..._

_She trusted you...you felt anger and hate when you thought she was with Percy...now look at how the times have changed...she is justified in hating you..._

Jason looked up at Annabeth in time to see her glance at Percy and smile, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

Automatically he looked to the praetor's table, his eyes resting on Reyna; or rather where Reyna should be. She wasn't there.

Jason sat up straighter, looking around the mess hall like an eagle stalking a prey form its perch. Around him, the other demigods looked at him curiously. Piper placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason...Whats wrong?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

Just then he saw a glimpse of a purple toga and black cape leaving the mess hall, a long black braid following it.

Jason slouched down and swallowed painfully.

"Nothing" he replied unconvincingly.

_To follow her or not...?_

_Chase her or leave her...?_

_Tell her or not...?_

_Is it worth it...?_

_Is she worth it...?_

Automatically Jason mind flashed back to the day he had returned, then to the principia where she greeted him, to the promises he had made to her and then to the lake...

_Remember me Jason, and you'll know, you're the only one I've ever told..._ _please._

Jason sucked his lip as he remembered her saying that to him at the lake.

_The only one I've ever told...remember me Jason...please_

Then against his will he saw her face two days ago in the mess hall, when Piper had hugged him and kissed him.

He got up quickly form the table, mumbling something about not feeling well and practically ran out the mess hall; not caring that they were staring at him wide eyed.

After walking around aimlessly, and almost falling a number of times because for some reason his feet weren't cooperating with him, Jason still hadn't found her. The frosty hands of panic and desperation were beginning to touch him fondly, trying to ensnare him into giving up this urge to find her and crawl into bed, where he could sleep into oblivion.

Jason stood at the doors to the baths and hesitated. It was the entrance to the female side of the baths, and he wondered if he had any right to intrude on whoever was taking a bath.

Then another urge came upon him. He felt like running back to safety, back to Piper...because that's what Piper felt like now; safety and comfort.

Yet safety wasn't what he wanted. He wanted what was unknown, like that curious teenager experimenting with drugs for the first time; he wanted to know the unknown.

Right now Reyna was his unknown because he couldn't remember her...and like drugs...the things she made him feel were painfully addictive.

_Make a choice quickly..._

That voice in his head was so impatient at times.

Jason slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He quickly averted his eyes just in case. Then when he heard no one screaming or yelling obscenities at him, he slowly raised his head to look around.

At the rear of the baths he saw her.

She sitting on the ledge of one of the pools, one of her feet was hanging over into the water; the other was tucked beneath her. She was leaning back on her left hand while her right hand absently combed through her long, wavy, thick black hair; that cascaded down her right shoulder. She wore only the thin fabric of her toga, her weapons and cape discarded rather carelessly in a corner.

Jason stared at her. She was like a spirit of the Nox, the lady of the night; so very beautiful and dark and dangerous at the same time.

Jason mentally compared her to Piper, even though he knew that was useless. They were both beautiful in their own ways. Piper in her innocent way and Reyna...she was indescribable.

_Gah. Does she even know how beautiful she is?_

_I mean sure Piper is pretty and being the daughter of Venus and all that...but Reyna...Reyna wasn't just looks...she was strength and ability and fairness and..._

Jason breathed in deeply as he struggled to control his feelings. He should not be feeling so overwhelmed by her...not when she's so far away.

Yet even as he realised that, there was no anger, or fear or confusion in him. What he felt for Reyna felt ...right; when he was with Piper, there was always that nagging sensation that he was doing something wrong, but when he was with Reyna...it was just her and him...no one else.

Slowly Reyna raised her head and noticed him standing there. She stiffened, her face losing its peaceful look, turning first into utter surprise, and then forming slowly into anger.

"What are you doing here Jason?" she said stiffly.

"I...needed to see you..." he shrugged and answered simply.

"Really? And why is that?" she asked, her eyebrow raised, and anger sparking in her eyes.

Jason didn't answer; he didn't know what to say.

"Go back to the mess hall Jason; I'm sure your friends are missing you." She scowled when she said friends; making it obvious whom she was really referring to.

"Reyna..." Jason started calmly.

"Go Jason" she barked at him, but it did not have the desired effect on him. In fact it only made him want to talk to her more.

"At least let me explain..." he said pleadingly.

"Explain what Jason? That you lied to me?" her anger was emanating for her, wrapping itself around every inch of her.

But Jason held his ground; her anger only drew him more; there was something completely fervent beating at the heart of her anger, and it fed Jason making his own temper started to rise.

Jason's voice became stronger and a bit angrier. Her accusation baited him; he did not lie to her. Through clenched teeth he spoke.

"No I didn't...Reyna...listen to me"

She waved him away, her voice was softer...almost pleading when she spoke next.

"Just go Jason ...please...I don't want to..."

He wasn't sure, but her eyes were a lot shinier than before.

He willed himself to be calmer "No Reyna...you have to listen to me..."

Reyna shook her head and turned away from him. Jason walked over to her.

"I didn't lie to Reyna...I would never do that to you...especially when I promised that I wouldn't. I would never willingly hurt you Reyna." He paused hoping that his words had some form of effect on her.

"What you saw in the mess hall that day...it is not...we...Piper and I...we are nothing...

Reyna stood up to face him. Her voice was close to a shout when she spoke.

"Really Jason?...I expected better from you, but to say that who two are nothing when obviously she doesn't think that... or is it that she doesn't know that?" she laughed bitterly "I should have thought of that...Jason you always had girls falling over you...but you never cared for any of them...you never gave them the time of the day...you never even gave me the time of the day...I was nothing to you...just your sidekick and co-praetor..."

Reyna had such a vacant look in her eyes, it was heartbreaking, it was as though she had just realised the truth and it wasn't pretty.

That look burned Jason. It took all of his strength not to take her in his arms and try to chase away her demons. He couldn't do that right now, because he was probably her biggest demon.

"That's not true Reyna...you are something to me..."

_Actually, I'm beginning to think you're everything to me..._

"Really, Jason, can you honestly say that? Reyna paused and looked at him, a twisted unhappy smile in her face.

"You don't even remember me Jason...I think that alone is enough proof that I mean nothing to you."

She stared at him sadly while he lets t his sink in.

Mentally he wondered whether she was right.

_Is that true? Do I not remember you because you mean nothing to me? You're just a side kick and a co-praetor? Did I really not have feeling for you?_

"If that's true Reyna...Then why am I here...right now...with you?" he asked her, then he added rather sarcastically, "you know... I think the Gods themselves know that I do not belong on the female section of the baths."

Reyna swallowed and looked at him.

He continued in a softer tone, "If I truly did not care about you Reyna...then I would not be here with you...I would be with Piper or with whomever else...but I'm not...I'm with you Reyna...because I do care about you..."

Unconsciously he stepped closer to her, bringing him within a few inches of her.

Slowly he raised his hand up to her hair, and gently brushed his fingers through it.

"I care about you more than you know..." he whispered.

_More than I know..._he thought to himself.

Jason's body was strained with his effort to control himself. Then for a moment he lost that control and slowly he brushed his hand on her skin; from her jaw to her cheek bones, and over her lips. He lost complete focus on her lips and started to thumb the outline of her lips, hypnotizing himself with the target he wanted to taste so much.

Reyna slowly closed her eyes; involuntarily she parted her lips with a flick of her tongue and was silently thrilled when Jason released a tiny little groan. She complied when he gently tilted her face upwards.

Jason leaned in closer, his hand moving from her lips, gently stroking downwards to her neck and shoulder, entangling his fingers fleetingly with her hair. With his other hand, he tenderly encircled her waist, tugging her closer to him.

His eyes focused on its target, his body trembling with need, he was barely a centimetre away from her when she turned her face sligthly.

Jason rested his forehead barely above her ear, his irregular breath tickling her neck. Biting his lip until he tasted blood, he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, relishing the feel of it.

"We shouldn't..." was all Reyna said, but by the breathlessness of her voice, Jason could tell that she was wanted too, just as much as he did, but just maybe she had a stronger grip on sanity.

He whimpered, something he thought himself incapable of doing.

"It's too complicated Jason...you're leaving in morning...with someone else..."

"So come with me" his voice was ragged.

She swallowed "I can't Jason...I have a city to run...and...Octavian...will be trouble...I can't...I just..."

Jason stayed nuzzled up in her neck, reluctant to leave.

_She's right you know...you're leaving in the morning with Piper...and you'll be with Piper for...well only the Gods know how long..._

_Besides, having both Piper and Reyna on the quest would be horrible, to say the least. _

_Also you might die..._

_And if you kiss her now...if you tell her how you feel...she'll be waiting for you...and if you do die...then she'll lose more than just a friend...she'll mourn for you...and she'll do that for a long time...because she'll wait for you still..._

_But if you leave her now...no kiss...no spilling the beans on your emotions...she won't be obligated to wait...and if you do die...she'll lose a friend...still difficult to lose and she'll mourn for you still...but she'll move on faster..._

_Besides...if you don't die...and if you really certain you're don't love Piper...then by all means come back for her..._

_Point is...Don't make her wait when you don't know if you'll be back for her..._

Jason slowly raised his head, and sniffed; already he was missing the scent of her.

He didn't look at her.

"Alright" he said, it was all he could manage.

He looked at everything but her, and when he was certain there was nothing to be said again, he awkwardly said "I'll am...I'll just..." he couldn't really think rationally so he used his thumb to point towards the door.

Reyna simply nodded, not looking at him either.

Jason turned around quickly and walked towards the door. When he reached it he turned and looked at her again. She was still looking away from him, her eyes closed.

Jason sucked his lower lip, opened the door and left.

* * *

**Author's note**

***NOX- Roman form of the Greek Nyx (spirit of the Nyx sounds better to me...but as Jason is suppose to think like a Roman I figured Nox should be used)**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed so far, your reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Please review...I tried to write an intense scene and I just want to know if I fell flat or not...please *puts on irresistible puppy face* **

**Bye :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I DO NTO OWN THEW PERCY JACKSON SERIES..._**

* * *

Morning came to early for Jason. He had been up all night tossing and turning.

This was it. In a few hours he would be leaving Camp Jupiter, his home, his friends, and Reyna,quite possibly forever; maybe, maybe not.

It was about 4:30 am when Jason finally decided to give up to fight to sleep. He quietly and stealthily got up from his bed and pulled on a blue hoodie.

Since it was so early, no one would be up. In cohort 5 barrack, he was the only one stirring. He left the barrack and headed into the city.

Jason simply walked around New Rome, committing his home to his memory, hopefully, Juno would have no reason to steal these newly formed ones.

The sun was slowly climbing its way to the sky when Jason reached temple hill. he leaned back on a tree, his foot braced against the tree bark and his hands in his pockets. He watched as the sun cast its light into new Rome, into every nook and corner and chased the darkness away.

As he watch this happen, he smiled as he felt his burdens rise from his shoulders. Finally he was feeling the peace he so yearned for since all this began.

Jason looked on as citizens of new Rome came out of their homes and made their way to the various destinations they had in mind. A few of them came to temple hill to make offerings to the gods.

His mind couldn't stay undisturbed forever though. Automatically, his thoughts turned to the quest, to Hazel and Frank. It worried him that Thanatos hadn't taken Hazel's soul when he should have. Its not because he wanted Hazel dead, but it definitely had serious implications for the future. Frank on the other hand, well there was certainly going to fires, especially with Leo around.

Jason sighed inwardly as his mind turned to his rather dreaded problem with Piper and Reyna; focusing rather heartlessly on the events of last night.

_I'm not going there...I'm going for breakfast ...yum yum..._he told himself as he pushed himself off the tree and headed to the mess hall.

Piper was the first to spot him when he entered the mess hall. The look on her face was of genuine concern and it made him feel slightly embarrassed and entirely guilty.

"Hey where you been dude?" Leo asked him, his mouth stuffed with omelette.

Jason shrugged. "went for a walk."

He sat down next to Leo, opposite Piper. His hands were palm down on the table and Piper took one and enfolded it within her's.

"Are you alright? Where were you? After you ran off last night...I went to the barrack to check on you...but you weren't there...so I waited for you but..." Piper stopped and lowered her eyes. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

She did not want to admit that she had fallen asleep while waiting for him.

But Jason knew. He was the one who draped a blanket over her when he did eventually go back to the barrack.

Piper cleared her throat and continued "...you weren't there either this morning. I was worried." she finished up. but the way she looked at him, Jason could tell she wanted to know where he was and what happened.

Fortunately for him though, his guilt did not run so deep as to tell her about what had happened or almost happened last night. That definitely was no concern of Piper's. At least not now anyway. Eventually he will have to tell her that he felt that Reyna was the one he wanted, the one he'd always want.

But right now, just before they were due to leave for a very important quest, was not the right time to tell her. Much for the same reasons he didn't tell Reyna how he felt about her last night.

He didn't know how everything was going to play out, but he was certain that he didn't want to leave anyone waiting or hurting because of him.

Jason glanced at the their linked hands. After eight months the magic in her touch wasn't there. He didn't feel the comfort he had come to associate with her hands.

He shrugged. "went for a long walk."

He didn't actually lie to her, yet the look in her eyes made feel as though he had.

"Hm...You should have seen her this morning, she looked like a really angry bear who was forced to wake up from hibernation because she forgot to gather nuts...or berries...or whatever it is that bears eat." Leo said, still digging into, quite possibly his fourth omelette.

Jason felt Piper's foot slightly touch his jeans as it headed towards Leo's unprotected shin. Mentally he felt pity for Leo as he dropped his fork and yelled "ouch!"

Externally though, he tried to suppress a smile that was spreading across his lips. That imagery did not fit a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus.

"So where is Annabeth?" Jason asked. Piper and Leo were glaring at each other and rather than hear them argue, he decided to change the topic.

"She is at the principia...we're suppose to meet everyone else there..."

"Oh...er...we should go then..." Jason started to get up, then he glanced at Leo's fork, midway to his mouth. "or not..." he smile at Leo.

"You should eat something..." Piper said to Jason.

He nodded, after all, he hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday.

He ate dry toast and drank coffee, and when he was done, they all got up and headed towards the principia.

When they arrived, Percy and Annabeth were already suited up. Hazel and Frank were on the other side of the room. Both pairs were speaking in hushed tones and looked rather nervous when they spotted the trio arrive.

Frank looked rather sadly at Leo...and it really made Jason curious.

Piper walked over to Annabeth to examine the amour she was wearing. She did not like parting with her snowboarding jacket, but in this case, she really had little choice.

The senate had insisted that they wear armors, and carry extra weapons as well. The seven demigods did not believe that they would need any extra weapons, but they took it, just in case. They were also given extra food, clothing, nectar, ambrosia and unicorn shavings...everything they would need in a medical emergency.

Piper and Leo walked over to Hazel and Frank and allowed them to help them into their armors. Jason stood apart form them all. There were only two armors on the table. One clearly for a female, that being Piper and the other was being placed on Leo. There was none for Jason and he wondered slightly at that.

"Hey sparky...why aren't you armoring up?" Piper asked him as she noticed him standing aside.

Leo knocked the plain golden amour and offered," gold...electricity...bad combo...he might fry us all"

Jason placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back slightly on his feet. A slight smile played across his face. He looked at Leo and rolled his eyes.

Leo was definitely the one person he hang out with right now. The Latino seriously knew how to keep a person's mind off things.

The door opened and in walked Reyna. Everyone looked at her. She had a golden chest armor in her hand. It was intricately designed with roman symbols. She stood far away form everyone.

Jason stared at her for a while longer than everyone else.

She looked as she always had, her hair was neatly braided, her cape was secured on her shoulders and her dagger was in its place, sheathed at her waist. Her face formed into that mask of invulnerability that she always wore, the one that made people look up to her as their leader. She looked, to all the world, untouched, as though the events of last night did not actually happen.

But by the extra stiffness in her stance, and the way her eyes looked harder than usual, Jason knew that she was merely overcompensating in order to appear normal.

He knew that behind that leadership facade was someone who was just as breakable as everyone else was, and that she trying really hard to hide that fact.

Jason looked away from her and decided to stare at the jelly bean bowl. He could feel the the tension fill the air; in fact he could practically reach out and grab it.

It registered in his brain that everyone else was feeling it as well. He was pretty sure that Piper had eyes trained on Reyna, her features twisted in what was probably her best poker face.

"Ahem...er...maybe we should go outside to make sure you guys can walk in these..." Frank stated uncomfortably.

Leo opened his mouth to agree but Piper answered before he had a chance.

"We're fine..." Piper answered too quickly and shakily for anyone to really believe her.

She cleared her throat and continued " besides its only for a few minutes right?"

She looked at Annabeth for some form of support. Annabeth unfortunately had her eyes trained on the floor. She then looked to Jason but he was staring at the jelly bean bowl.

"Well...we're not sure...Octavian is going to give a speech...its customary...he'll announce whatever visions he got from his...er...ritual...and knowing Octavian...he want to make a long speech." Hazel said, her eyes darting to Frank and Reyna.

Reyna nodded, "he'll want to make you look like fools...if you're not able to manage that armor, then you'll just make his wish easier." she said absentmindedly.

Piper clenched her teeth. "I am very capable of managing this armor...I've been in it for a while now."

Jason sighed as the tension in the room just jumped a couple of hundred degrees.

"A whole 2 minutes...must be a new record...Octavian can talk a lot longer than that though. It's his favorite pastime." once again Reyna answered absentmindedly.

This only mad Piper madder. Her cheeks became red and her hands were formed into fist at her sides.

Jason was just about to assure Piper that she should go try out her armor when Leo spoke. Mentally Jason thanked him.

"hey Pipes, its not a bad idea you know. I mean how many armors have you worn in the past? Besides...we should make sure you don't fall over from strain...wouldn't want that happening to the beauty queen now..." Leo said calmly as he placed his hand gently above her elbow. Carefully he turned her towards him and tugged her towards the door.

Before leaving, Piper threw one pleading look to Jason, but he was still focused on that blasted jelly bean bowl! She sighed mentally and followed Leo. It seemed as though no one was giving her a break.

With heads bowed. Hazel and Frank followed after them.

Percy and Annabeth left with them as well. Before leaving, Percy looked at Reyna and Jason and said " see you guys outside." he then left with Annabeth hand in hand.

Only Reyna and Jason were left now, and neither of them looked at each other.

After a few moments of silence, Reyna said "this is for you" and she handed him the armor she was holding. Jason took it and examined it. It was a beautiful piece of work.

"that was yours from your battle with the titan was made by Vulcan himself, so you might want to let your friend Leo see it afterward." she then paused and added thoughtfully, " it has saved your life many times. I hope it does the same for you this time..."

Jason looked at her and swallowed.

Last night she had called herself his sidekick. That meant that they had fought together side by side for perhaps years. They were probably together in all their quests. It must be hard now, to watch him go into battle and not be there with him.

It must feel very strange.

"Help me with it?" he asked her.

She nodded and came over to him, to his back more specifically, and worked from there, until she was standing at the front of him.

Jason closed his eyes and enjoyed the swift, sure movements of her fingers.

When he opened his eyes, she standing in front of him. Her hands fixing the last clasp in the armor. Her eyes were fixed slightly above his shoulder. He could see though, that she was in some emotional turmoil.

There was sadness in her eyes, and something that looked like shame and guilt.

But why?

"Reyna, look at me" he said softly.

She didn't respond in any manner.

"Please rey..."

She looked at him, and he forgot what he was going to say to her.

She lowered her eyes,

"I'm sorry...about last night"

She raised her head slightly to find Jason looking her, confusion on his face.

"I...er...behaved rather immaturely last night...I said things that were...uncalled for"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Reyna"

Reyna laughed a little disbelieving laugh and looked away from him. Her eyes once again settling on something above his shoulder.

"I'm serious Reyna...you have nothing to be sorry for..." Jason tried again but she interrupted him.

"If you love her Jason...if you love Piper then by all means...you should be with her."

The expression Jason wore was even more confused.

This was definitely not what he expected to hear. Especially since he practically decided that he was going to come for Reyna as soon as this quest was done.

Reyna looking at him again, and completely misunderstanding his expression said "it okay Jason...we've never really had anything you know..." tears were in her eyes but she did not let them fall.

She shrugged " if you two...if you have something special with Piper then... you should enjoy it. Don't deny it because of me...because of the way I acted."

_Was that it? Did I decide on Reyna because of last night? Or was it because I genuinely love her?_

Jason asked himself. For once his little annoying mental voice did not have the answer, so Jason tried something else. He told her what he had yet to tell anyone else.

"Its not just that you know...I'm...I'm a bit worried about the quest..."

Reyna tilted her head slightly, "it is a very difficult quest...it is very daunting..." the she smiled lightly " but we've been through difficult and daunting...you'll be fine don't worry to much...just go with what you think is right"

Jason relaxed a few degrees, he was escalated that she was not belittling him for being worried. For some reason, even though he was home, he felt as though he needed to present himself as a self sufficient person who was never afraid, never worried.

_Of course she would understand. And not judge you, she feels just like that. New Rome requires the perfect leader to carry on its glory. The leader who would never let his/her emotional side interfere with whats right for the city. Reyna provides that...and you did too at one time...its only natural she understands you..._

"Yeah but I don't even know what I think is right. I mean...I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing with you and Piper...it really frustrating and sometimes it just too much..." Jason broke off.

He shook his head and then said " I don't know if I'm capable of doing this quest. What if I do something and I endanger everyone else. What if I'm not strong enough?" he asked her.

Jason licked his lips, he knew that he was allowing himself to loose control, and if he did that, then he wouldn't be able to focus on anything for a while, but he couldn't help it, he needed someone to confide in.

"I know...I know..." Reyna spoke soothingly. It was strange hearing her voice so velvety; you'd never expect that tone from a battle hardened leader.

She placed her hand on his chest and Jason was thankful that the chest armor hid the fact that his heart beat quickened at her touch.

She sighed.

When Reyna spoke, her voice sounded distant, as though she was in a dream land, but there was an edge to her voice, as though she was in some sort of pain.

"sometimes our heart and our mind tell us two different things. When that happens we have to listen to them separately and then choose our actions wisely. Our heart tells us whats right and whats wrong. It tells us what we can live without, and what we can't live without. Our minds on the other hand tells us whats logical, whats the best strategy, what we can do to ensure the least damage. We, as Romans, have to be able to do both these things. We must do whats right and whats logical. But there are times when we must choose. Times when we have to think not only of ourselves, but of others, of those who depend on us, of those whom we love and who loves us. Sometimes we have to do whats best for others, and not necessarily whats best for us. sometimes, we have to let the things we love go, because its best for everyone else, because its best for the one we love."

when she said the last part, she and Jason were staring at each other, though swirling around each of their heads.

_Is that why you're telling me to be with Piper, Reyna? Because its best for me, the one you love?_

Jason was on the verge of asking her that question when she took his hand in her warmer ones and placed something on his palm, she then closed his fingers around it.

Jason didn't look at what she gave him, his eyes were trained on her bowed head.

She looked at him and caught his eye. "a token...for you to remember me..." she shrugged "whenever you feel like you need someone..." she gave him a crooked smile.

Then without any form of warning she raised up on her toes and placed a kiss just under the left corner of his lips.

It was merely a light brush on her lips by it fired up something in Jason, and he lowered his head to catch her lips fully, but he was to late, she had already turned.

She was in fact walking towards Argentum and Aurum. Apparently the metal dogs sensed her mood, because Argentum nuzzled up to her leg while Aurum licked her hand.

Jason bit the left corner of his lip. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

_Perhaps you should call her back, and kiss her properly...Do you know why? Its because you love her..._

Jason took a step towards her then stopped. There was still a lot of things to do, and the they needed to be on their way to Rome.

Just then. Percy came in.

"am..hey guys...err..we need to get started."

Jason nodded, while Reyna made no reaction. Percy looked at her as though worried.

She then breathed in, and straightened herself.

"well lets go then." she said, her voice once again assumed that commanding tone of a leader.

They all left the principia.


End file.
